fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
In Sheep's Clothing Gallery
The following are images from "In Sheep's Clothing". Return to "In Sheep's Clothing". ISC Bigby Butcher Shop.png ISC Snow Office.png ISC Swineheart Stern.png ISC Colin Apartment.png ISC Nerissa Office.png ISC Beast Nervous.png ISC Beauty Apartment.png ISC Toad Pawn Shop.png ISC Jack Angry.png ISC Jersey Smug.png ISC Woody Angry.png ISC Johann Freezer.png ISC Bluebeard Smug.png ISC Bufkin Mirror.png ISC Mary Scary.png ISC Tim Greeting.png ISC Georgie Lair.png ISC Vivian Lair.png ISC Dee Lair.png ISC Dum Lair.png ISC Crooked Man Lair.png ISC Promo 1.png ISC Cover.png ISC Preview Medical Exam.png ISC Preview Bigby's Apartment.png ISC Preview Woody Argument.png ISC Preview Trip Trap.png ISC Preview About Last Night.png ISC Preview Dum Dead.png ISC Preview Mary.png ISC Preview Jack Defensive.png ISC Preview Colin.png ISC Preview Toad.png ISC Preview Bufkin.png ISC Preview CM Hand.png ISC Preview Angry Eyes.png ISC Pre-Release 1.png ISC Pre-Release 2.png ISC Pre-Release 3.png ISC Nightmare.png ISCT House Call.png ISC See Ya Around.png ISC Riddled.png ISCT Repair.png ISC Broken Arm.png ISC Concerned Friends.png ISC Don't Give Him The Excuse.png ISC Refreshing Beverage.png ISCT This Is The Job.png ISCT Snow Concerned.png ISC You Stopped Breathing.png ISCT I Don't Have Any Left.png ISC Action Figure.png ISC Wrong Time for Shackles.png ISCT Friends Matter.png ISC Colin Appreciative.png ISC Security Office.png ISCT Facepalm.png ISC Questioning Nerissa.png ISC Working The Angles.png ISC Do You Like It.png ISC Don't Do That.png ISC Not Doing Anything.png ISC Comfort.png ISC Nerissa Leaving.png ISCT We Need To Solve This.png ISC Suspicious Beast.png ISC BB Argument.png ISC Phone Call.png ISC Answering Machine.png ISC Fishing for Sympathy.png ISC BB Explaining.png ISC Lucky Pawn Exterior.png ISC Haggling.png ISC In A Huff.png ISC Toad Angry.png ISC Flipping Off Toad.png ISC Lawrence's Dagger.png ISC Ax Card.png ISC Questioning Jack.png ISC Jersey and Woody Returning.png ISC Hiya Fellas.png ISC Jersey Bragging.png ISC It Was Here.png ISC Sting.png ISC Face Slam.png ISC Needles.png ISC Jersey Devil.png ISC Woody V Jersey.png ISC Wolfed.png ISCT Jersey Devil.png ISCT Wolf Chase.png ISC Door Slam.png ISC Impaled.png ISCT Woodsman Pawn Shop.png ISC Found The Axe.png ISC Axe In The Head.png ISC Questioning Jersey.png ISC Questions Answered.png ISC Got A Smoke.png ISC Bros.png ISC Get That Fucker.png ISC Woody Walking Off.png ISC You Know Me.png ISC Taxi.png ISC Cut Above Interior.png ISC Crooked Box.png ISC Concerned Johann.png ISC Chilly.png ISC Meat Locker.png ISCT Grasping Through The Dark.png ISC Tap Shoulder.png ISC Johann Begging.png ISC Johann Desperate.png ISC Chem Room.png ISC Glamour Operation.png ISCT Broken Cuffs.png ISCT The Butcher.png ISC Johann Pissed.png ISC TCA Crane's Coat.png ISC We'll Protect You.png ISC Back to the Office.png ISC Busy Day.png ISC Expectant.png ISC Fixing The Mirror.png ISC Talking To Toad.png ISC Giddy.png ISC Mirror's Back.png ISC Mary Crane Mirror.png ISC Not The Criminals You're Looking For.png ISC Crooked Door.png ISCT Symbol.png ISC Central Park.png ISC Hurrying.png ISC Portal.png ISCT Central Park Portal.png ISCT Zap.png ISC Other Side.png ISC It's Tim.png ISC We're Expecting You.png ISC Talking With Tim.png ISC Meeting Room.png ISC Lots of Bad People.png ISC Georgie and Vivian.png ISC Casual Crooky.png ISC What They Need.png ISC Dum and Jersey.png ISC A Great Deal To Discuss.png ISC Tense.png ISC Smoke.png Category:Episode Galleries